How I Met Your Mother
by lexiepuckerman14
Summary: Sam is at the peak of his 20's and is still llow him as he searches for love and himself as he tells his three kids the story of how he and thier mother met.With friends Puck, Rachel, Finn and Quinn life will be sure to be filled with drama.Will include ENTIRE glee cast. set in 2023, New York. rating may go up later. VOTE for who you want the mother to be: in PROFILE


**Title**: How I Met Your Mother

**Pairings**: Finchel, Quick endgame. Brittana, Jake/Bree, Sam/surprise.

**Setting**: New York City

**Background**: Sam and Finn and Puck have all been friends since college at NYU. Puck created his own exercise company, Finn became a teacher and Sam is an architect. Finn and Rachel have been together since junior year (9 years). None of the other glee club members know each other unless stated in the story.

_"Kids, I'm going to tell you the story of how I met your mother. How we met and fell in love and had you three. And everything in between." I said looking at my three kids sitting across me on the couch._

DECEMBER 2023

**Sam's POV-**

It was a normal night at the bar, Finn, Puck, Rachel and I had been drinking our usual beers and enjoying the crappy songs the jukebox was playing. It wasn't crowded for a Saturday night, but in fact fairly empty. I was listening to Finn and Rachel argue for the tenth billionth time about where they were going for Christmas.

"My dads are expecting us." Rachel moaned.

"But what about my family? Kurt said he had some very important news to share." Finn said taking a deep gulp of his beer.

"We just saw them for Thanksgiving. We haven't seen my dads since last Hanukah."

"Exactly! Your Jewish. We could spend the last night of Hanukah with them. Then go spend Christmas with my family. Its like a town away." Finn concluded.

"That's not the point Finn." Rachel sighed getting up.

I looked at Puck, we both knew Finn was never going to win.

"Lets go get you laid." Puck said motioning toward the bar.

"I told you man, I'm looking for something serious." I sighed.

"Brittany's not coming back man. Have a little fun, your only young once."

"I'm twenty eight, turning twenty nine. And yeah I know, but she was the closest I've been to anyone in a while."

"Look! How bout her?" Puck said spying a petite blond from across the bar.

She turned around and I instantly wanted to meet her. She had gorgeous curly blond hair, stunning green eyes, and a smile to die for. She had a hot body with curves in all the right places. She caught my glance and smiled.

"Dude go over to her, get it in."

"I don't know man."

"I saw the way you just looked at her, it was the way you used to look at Brittany. Go over and get her before I do." Puck threatened.

"I don't know man." I said just as she walked across the bar to the actual bar to get a drink. She was less than five feet away and Puck took matters into his own hands.

"Have you met, Sam?" Puck smirked after tapping on the blonde's shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Sam. Sam I am, and I do not like green eggs and ham." I smiled.

"Quinn." She said giggling. She had beautiful teeth.

"Sorry about my friend."

"Its alright, if he didn't do that then we wouldn't be talking right now."

"True. Puck does know how to help, even in the worst way possible. "

"What do you do Sam? Besides read Dr. Seuss."

"I'm an architect. At New Directions buildings and marketing. What about you?"

"Lawyer, at Fabray and Abrahms Law Firm. I should mention my last name's Fabray."

"Wow, impressive." I said captivated in her sea green eyes.

She continued to tell me about herself and I continued to fall deeper and deeper in love at first sight. We had a lot in common so I took a chance and asked her on a date.

"When?"

"Tomorrow night? The blue trumpet restaurant downtown."

"Sure, eight o'clock." She smiled after writing down her phone number, batting her eyelashes and leaving.

I went back to the table in a haze. She was perfect.

"Whoa, are you okay Sam?" Finn asked as I sat down.

"He's in love Finn. Look at his eyes." Rachel smiled.

"What's her name dude?" Puck asked.

"Quinn, Quinn Fabray." I said.

…

The next night I met Quinn outside her apartment. She was wearing a short lace black dress with her hair in a piled bun and black high heels. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Hi." She smiled.

"You look stunning." I said taking her hand.

"Thank you." She said blushing.

We took a private taxi to the blue trumpet restaurant. I had a table on reserve and we ordered together. The more I got to know Quinn the more and more I liked her. After paying the check we decided to take a walk through the park and go back to her place.

"Do you want to come in?" Quinn asked leaning against her door.

"Sure." I said choking on my words.

She opened the door and three dogs came running toward her.

"Down boys. Come on." She pulled on their collars." I'll be right back, just make yourself comfortable."

She took the dogs past the kitchen and down a short hallway. I loosened my tie a bit and waited for her to come back. I calmed down my breathing but I was really excited.

"Sorry about that." She smiled coming back in.

"Its fine." I smiled walking over to her.

I put a hand on her cheek and she leaned in to kiss me, I was overcome with her jasmine perfume.

"I love you." I said quietly causing her to jump back almost twenty feet.

"What?" She said wide eyed.

"Umm..." I struggled to say something.

"Did you just say you loved me?"

"I uh...umm..."

"I'm sorry Sam, I think its best if you leave." Quinn said looking away.

"Quinn..."

"Please, Sam just go." Quinn said opening the door.

I walked out her door and took a taxi to the bar.

"What happened man?" Puck said knowing I couldn't have gotten laid and gone on a date this quick. I sat down next to Finn and explained what happened.

"You cant give up Sam, if this girl could really be the one then you need to go after her. Just explain yourself." Rachel smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Just do something to show her you care." Finn added.

I thought of the only think I knew how to do. I stopped at my and Finn's apartment and all but ran to Quinn's apartment. I knocked a few times and she opened the door stunned. But before she could speak, I started playing my guitar and singing 'Something Stupid'.

Once I was done she smiled and looked at me.

"What are you doing here Sam?"

"I know its crazy but I think you could be the one. And I don't want to let you go."

"I care about you but I cant do this. I'm not ready for anything serious. I'm sorry, but I'd like to be friends." She smiled.

"Okay." I sighed.

…

_"And that kids, is the story of how I met your aunt Quinn." _

**A/N- let me know what you think. Please Review:) **

**Next chapter is introducing more characters and a stronger Finchel side. **

**Also please let me know who you want Sam's wife to end up being**


End file.
